Tres futbolistas y una porrista?
by Tsunami 4000
Summary: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa luego de siglos he vuelto ojala esta historia les agrade jejeje se me vino una vez en un sueño lo se es algo loco pero igual espero se a de su agrado HXK HXH esto sera una decision de ustedes el fin de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Hooolaa!!!! esto es un fanfics

Tsunami4000:¬¬ no me lo juras

Mitsury:Tu otra vez que no habiamos quedado en que no volverias a interferir

Tsunami:Hmmmmm...No que yo recuerde Ademas es dificil que no separemos si somos la misma persona!

Mitsury:Es una desgracia pero somos partes muy distintas

Tsunami:Para mi suerte... por lo menos no soy tan tonta como tu

Mitsury:Grrrrr como te odio

Tsunami:Ay mira como lloro me has lastimado tanto (Tono sarcastico)

Mitsury:Eso no importa...lo importante es que aun no he dicho de que se trata esto

Tsunami:Pero si solo se trata de una discusion entre dos hermanos que son el chancho y el guapo de heero, junto con el mas belllo Kai Hiwatari por Hilary o Hiromi Tatibana

Mitsury:Gracias Tsuni por sacarme mi dialogo¬¬

Tsuni:De nada siempre es un placer arruinarte todo

Mitsury U.U.... Péro se te olvido que en esto interfieren Otros personajes

Tsuni:Oo en serio me entero

Mitsury:Ves yo tambien guarde otras cosas...

Tsuni:Pero si se que en esto no entran ningun Beyblade

Mitsury:Estas en lo correcto si no que por alguna idea loca

Tsuni:Sueño¬¬

Mitsury:Si sueño loco¬¬ellos van a jugar futball.

Tsuni:Si que estamos locas

Mitsury:Y yo mas por no escribir el capitulo y seguir escuchandote

Tsuni:OYE!!¬¬***

_**Tres futbolistas y una porrista**_

_**Capitulo 1:Te invito a jugar bey...Futball socker**_

Un dia como otro Tyson se encontraba destruyendo, que eso es poco acabando con la cocina, la paz, la comida, el local,etc...

hasta que su celular suena

Celular :Chocolate gelatina y pasteles...Soy feliz muy feliz al comer al comer

Tyson:Si soy Feliz!!!!-Dice mientras contesta

Voz:Oo eh?

Tyson: Hola quien habla?

Voz: Hola tu eres Tyson de g-revolution

Tyson:Si con el mejor de todos habla

Voz: Bien queremos verte en el parque dentro de una hora

Tyson:O.k -Dice mientras se va con un pedazo de jamon en su tenedor

Sin notar que alguien lo habia vigilado y seguido

Tyson se encontraba en la plaza

Tyson:HOOOOLA!!!! HAY ALGUIEN!!!!!

Voz:Me alegra que hayas venido Tyson

Tyson:Kai!!! para que me llamaste?!!! acaso quieres volver al equipo por que si asi es, olvidalo

Kai:Se ve que tu grasa se ha ido a la cabeza

Tyson:Para tu informacion yo me fui a hacer un tratamiento de liposucción!!!

Kai:Eso no importa Tyson ahora a lo que yo te he llamado es para...-Pero su conversacion es interrumpida con varios Blade, que salen de la nada atacando a Tyson,pero alguien lo empuja

Tyson abre sus ojos y ve a Hiromi, sobre el con una herida en su hombro

Tyson:Hiromi?!

Hirmi:Saliendo de encima de el mientras su hombro sangraba:Te encuentras bien?

Kai:"Como?!! Hiromi protegio a Tyson?! pero quién fue el que se atrevio a lastimarla grrrr"-Penso mientras lanzaba su blade de donde habian porvenido los otros

Auch!!!

Se escucho mientras Tala y los otros .Blitztrips Boys salian seguidos de Tres niños

Kai:Tala que demonios haces aqui!!!

Tala:Solo vine a ver si te podia ayudar

Tyson:Kai es esto lo que querias lastimarme!!

Kai:Te equivocas

Tala:Kai tiene razon yo lo planee pero si tu "amiguita" no hubiera interferido entonces hubiera logrado mi objetivo

Chico uno(Cabello como el de ray lila, y ojos claros):El señor Tala tiene razon

Chico dos(Cabello como el de Enrique verde):Mauro estoy de acuerdo

Chico tres (Cabello como el de Kevin azul):Jhon, tal vez tengas razon pero..

Mauro: Kris quien te pregunto tu opinion?

Kris:Nadie

Hiromi levantándose del suelo acercándose a los niños

Hirmi: Perdonen pero quienes son ustedes?

Los tres:Nosotros somos a los que la BBA nos mando para ayudar en caso de emergencia

Tyson:Vaya

Kai:Ahora si son tan buenos como dicen callense! y tu Tala no interfieras!-

Hiromi: Kai si tu no planeaste esto entonces por que llamaste a Tyson aqui?-

Kai: La razon para lo que yo lo llame es para retarlo a un juego

Tyson sacando su blade: Acepto!!

Kai:Y quien dijo que era beyblade?

Todos: Como?!!

Kai:Yo Kai Hiwatari te reto a ti Tyson y todo tu equipo a un juego de futball socker!

Tyson:Futball socker?!!

Kai:Si ya me oiste

Tyson:Y por que no beyblade

Kai:Por que la autora o autoras dicen que tengo que hacerlo, ademas si no lo hago llamaran a todas mis fan's.... y ademas llamaran a tus antifans

Tyson:A entones si

Kai:Aceptas el desafio?!

Tyson:Si yo acepto y espero que estes listo para perder!

Kai lanza una mirada a Tyson y luego una Hiromi que lo ve con confucion y precocupacion, mientras desaparece

Tyson:Vamos Hiromi debemos ir a sanar esa herida y a contarselo a los demas

Hiromi solo asiente mientras murmuraba para que Tyson no la oyera-Kai

--------

Mitsury con un pañuelo : Fue hermoso

Tsuni:Como tu digas... por cierto como es eso de que Tyson se hizo la liposucción

Mitsury:Bueno que no lo notaste si ves beyblade, y v force notaras que esta gordo y en este es flaco

Tsuni:Para mi que estoy de acuerdo con Kai que toda su grasa se fue a la cabeza

Mitsury: No lo se pero creo que debemos irnos

Tsuni:No importa... por cierto debemos dejar el mensaje

Mitsury y Tsunami4000:REVIEWS PARA NOSOTRAS!!!!

---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunami: Hemos vuelto

Mitsury:Si y para desgracia tu tambien

Tsunami:Y tu tambien pero no digo nada

Mitsury:Oye no crees que debemos continuar

Tsunami:Si ya que por fin aparecera Heero

Mitsury:Hey acaso ya abandonaste a Kai

Tsunami:Nop..pero si el se queda con Hilary tengo una tercera opcion

Mitsury:Y cual era la segunda?

Tsunami:Bueno pues era Tala ...pero lo nuestro es imposible

Mitsury:Te entiendo!!

En eso las dos empiezan a llorar como cataratas

_**tres futbolistas y una porrista**_

_**capitulo2:las noticias**_

Kenny:como!!!!

Tyson:Lo que oiste jugaremos contra el equipo de Kai en futball socker

Daichi:Tyson te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste..ademas Hiromi salio herida

Hiromi:Daichi no culpes a Tyson yo lo segui...ademas no tuve una herida grave

Heero:Hiromi no intentes incubrir a mi hermano

Hiromi:Heero

Tyson:Vamos que tiene de malo por cierto quienes son ellos-Señalando tres niños

Heero:El es Henry-Señalando a un muchacho de cabellos parados, con una gorra tipo tyson

Heero:El es su hermano Frank-Señalando a uno vestido de heavy metal, con lentes oscuros

Heero:Y el Sanson:Dice señalando a uno devilucho parecido a un hippie

Tyson:Eso responde mi pregunta pero como yo he dicho vamos a jugar y tu Kenny seras nuestro arquero oiste

Kenny:De acuerdo

Pero Hiromi noto que Heero no parecia muy contento,ella se acerco a el

Hiromi:Heero que sucede?

Heero:Ah bueno Hiromi lo que sucede es que yo ..te puedo contar un secreto?

Hiromi:Claro

Heero se acerca a su oido haciendo que esta se ruborize un poco

Heero susurrandole:No se jugar socker

Hiromi:No te preocupes, yo te explico las reglas.

Heero:Gracias Hiromi

Hiromi:Para eso estan los amigos

Heero:Espera y tu vas a jugar?

Hiromi:Nop..yo creo que mejor sere porrista- intentando ocultar su preocupacion

Heero:Apuesto a que te veras muy bien

Tyson:Espera Hiromi como es eso de que no vas a jugar?

Hiromi:Asi es Tyson no se como decirlo, pero siento que si lo hago traicionare mas bien dejare la amistad de** Kai, **solo por nada ademas yo no tengo ningun problema con ellos y **Kai **siempre me ha ayudado, o por lo menos lo hacia, pero eso no importa, ya lo decidi y no pienso participar no quiero perder una amistad como la suya **Kai** es muy importante, y no quiero que piense que lo traicione como tu piensas eso de el.

Tyson estaba hirviendo de rabia y celos, no entendia por que Hiromi, se preocupaba tanto por Kai

Hiromi:Y como yo sere la porrista, Kenny

Kenny:Si

Hiromi:Encargate de que entrenen yo mientras ire a comprar mi traje

Heero:Espera yo te acompaño

Hiromi solo lo miro, mientras se volteaba y se iba

-.------

Mitsury:Creo que Hiromi se preocupa mucho por Kai

Tsunami:Pero quiere ayudar al bueno y gran Heero

Yukiru:Pero salvo a Tyson

Tsunami y Mitsury:QUE HACES AQUI?!

Yukiru:Es que las extrañaba

Mitsury:Nosotros tambien Yuki pero ahora veamos con quien quiere que se quede Hiromi yo Kai

Tsunami:HEERO

Mitsury:Si para quedarte con Kai

Yuru:Y yo...

Mitsury:Bueno se nos acaba el tiempo asi que esperamos sus votos

Tsunami:Por mi esta bien

Yuru:Pues yo....

Tsunami:Entonces que asi sea!!!-Dice mientras ella se encuentra en la punta de una montaña, todo se nubla, caen truenos y relampagos, unas olas como de tormenta chocaban con la montaña, y ella levantaba las manos-QUE EL PODER DE LOS LECTORES, Y LOS ELEMENTOS DECIDAN EL FUTURO DE ESTE FANFICS!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-

Mitsury:Creo que ha visto muchas peliculas

Yuru:Y yo que necesita dormir mas

REVIEWS Para La loca de la punta de la montaña!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo3:Un buen gancho a la porrista**_

Hiromi y Heero se encontraban en una tienda Hiromi se encontraba probandose unos cuantos uniformes, hasta que se decidió por uno, asi que salieron, pero en ese momento ella se encontró con dos chicas conocidas

Mariam:Hiromi que haces aquí?

Salima:Hiromi como te ha ido?

Hiromi: Mariam Salima hace tiempo que no nos vemos como han estado?

Las tres empezaron a conversar durante horas Heero no se entrometio en la conversación ustedes saben conversación de chicas como dicen los chicos,esas son cosas de chicos y chicas pero en eso(Mitsury cantando:Cosas de chicas y no olvides los chicos cosas de chicas cosas de chicos ...-golpe en la cabeza-)

Mariam:Y dinos Hiromi el muchacho que viene contigo es tu novio?

Heero y Hiromi se pusieron rojos....(Que no estaba escuchando?)

Hiromi:No chicas Heero y yo solo somos amigos, en realidad el es el hermano mayor de Tyson

Salima:Como entonces estas saliendo con el gordo y fastidioso de Tyson?!!

Hiromi:Claro que no!! El es solo un amigo!!!

Mariam:Veamos Hiromi si tu no sales con Heero, con Tyson, por tu bien espero que no con Max

Salima:ni con Ray

Mariam:Entonces podrían ser Kenny o Kai

Hiromi:Chicas escuchenme Keny y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y lo mismo es con Kai en serio nada mas

Mariam:Entonces nuestra amiga esta solitaria como nosotras

Hiromi:Como Mariam acaso tu no estabas con Ozuma y tu salima con Kane?

Mariam:Al igual que tu yo soy muy buena amiga de Ozuma pero el tiene una prometida

Salima:y mi relacion con Kane no funciono por alguna razon me empeze a dar cuenta de que me gusta un gatito

Mariam:Y a mi un osito

Hiromi:Osea Max y Ray, pero debo decirles que Max y Ray ya no se encuentran con Tyson

mariam:tu sabes donde estan!

Hiromi:Si me han escrito Max se encuentra en y Ray se encuentra en su pais natal

Salima:Gracias pero como llegaremos hasta alli

Mariam:Si y con las ganas que tenia de ir a ver a Max

Hiromi:Chicas no se desanimen yo les aviso si tengo una idea

Mariam y Salima:Gracias...entonces nos despedimos bye

Hiromi se despidio de sus amigas, mientras Heero y ella se encontraban en la calle, volvieron a chocar con alguien pero

Tala:Miren esto al parecer la novia de Tyson lo engaña con su hermano que ironia no

Todos se rieron a excepción de Kai que miraba a Tala con una mirada de reproche

Brian:Si y dime cuanto te pagan

Tala: Si chiquita es que yo también necesito un poco de compañía-Dice tocándole el menton a Hiromi, Heero se estaba hartando, Kai preparo su puño pero nadie espero lo que vendría despues, Hiromi le dio un gancho en el estomago a Tala, y luego, una patada, por ultimo,un puño en la cara, haciendo que este se callera. Mientras pasaba sobre el desfallecido Tala, largándose de alli

Heero:Espera Hiromi-Dice siguiéndola, Kai la ve alejarse, por alguna razon parecia como si algo lo detuviera para hacer algo.

Hiromi estaba ardiendo de rabia, luego se fue a un parque donde se sento en una banca y empezo a llorar, de repente noto que alguien le ofrecia un pañuelo, ella levanto la vista y vio a Heero

Heero:Te ves mas linda sin lagrimas

Hiromi se sonrojo un poco, pero en eso le sonrio

Hiromi:Perdon por dejarte, es que me enfado mucho lo que esos tipejos me dijeron

Heero:Vamos no te desanimes, al fin y al cabo no fueron todos, que yo notara Kai no dijo ni una sola palabra

Hiromi::Eso es normal en el, siempre ha sido un chico callado y misterioso, en realidad ni siquiera se porque a Tyson le molesto mucho cuando el se fue al equipo de Tala, acaso el estaba relacionado con ellos de alguna forma? Recuerdo que yo desconfiaba de el, y que Kenny me dijo que de repente el se convirtió en su enemigo...pero luego cambio.

Heero: Eso lo se, yo te podria decir la razon por la que a mi hermano le sorprendio su decisión y que tipo de relacion tenia con ese equipo....pero creo que es mejor que el te lo diga

Hiromi:Tienes razon pero es mejor, no hacerlo, al final no me incumbe...por cierto toma te devuelvo tu pañuelo

Heero:Gracias...pero mejor quédatelo

Hiromi:Muchas gracias-Dijo mientras se levantaba-Sabes que Heero tu también has cambiado mucho al principio te parecías mucho a Kai cuando lo conocí-Dice sonriendo mientras, se va corriendo. Seguida de un sorprendio Heero por lo que le habia dicho

Mitsury:Bueno eso tuvo mucho Heero Hiromi

Tsuni:Sip o sea que hacen una buena pareja

Yuru:Pero...

Mitsury y Tsunami: Sera Mejor que sigamos con esto!!

Mitsury:Pero aun debemos esperar a la votacion de nuestros lectores

Tsunami:Es cierto

Yuru:Y como haras para que Mariam y Salima se encuentren con Max y Ray

Tsuni:Eso

Mitsury:Es

Tsuni:Un

Mitsury:Gran

Las dos:Secreto!!

Reviews para este Duo de locas


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo:4 el agradecimiento del pasado**_

Hiromi esperaba con ansias el partido todo estaba preparado, pero en eso ella se encontraba muy cansada, y se sento en el banco, de juego, por alguna razon sintio que alguien se acercaba asi que se levanto a ver si no eran alguno de los chicos por que ella se les habia adelantado, pero era

Hiromi:Kai que haces por aquí?

Kai:...

Hiromi:El mismo y callado Kai

Kai:Veo que aun sigues desconfiando de mi

Hiromi:Te equivocas

Kai le vanto su vista y la vio

Hiromi:Te sorprende?..recuerda que tu antes me salvaste muchas veces la vida y te lo agradezco de todo corazón...en serio...además si no te considerara mi amigo crees que decidiría ser una porrista..al contrario yo se muy bien como jugar futball, y me agrada asi que no entiendo tu sorpresa-

Kai estaba sorprendido el sabia muy bien que el la habia salvado la vida en una o dos ocasiones pero..

Kai:Tu también me ayudaste mucho Hiromi...

Hiromi lo observo

Kai:Ahora quien es la sorprendida? Acaso no recuerdas cuando perdi contra Zeo me acuerdo muy bien de ese día yo habia caido en una gran depresión pero tu...tu Hiromi me ayudaste asi que debo agradecértelo

Hiromi solo le sonrio:Entonces estamos a mano...

Kai:Por cierto que hacian tu y Heero ayer?

Hiromi:Bueno como veras tengo puesto un traje de porrista, y eso fue a lo que el y yo salimos para comprar este traje-Kai la miro bien, ella traia, una pollera corta y cuando digo corta es corta, una remera, sin mangas que descubria un poco su espalda,su ombligo, con un escote abierto, estaba muy hermosa

Hermosa? Que estaba pensando era verdad la chica habia madurado mucho en ese tiempo, y eso se le notaba mucho en ese traje, pero hasta alli a ella la consideraba una amiga o no? Que demonios le pasaba

Hiromi:Kai-Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Te encuentras bien?-

Kai:uh? Si no te preocupes-

Hiromi:Me alegra mucho- en eso le extiende una mano..-Espero que el juego que tengamos sea inolvidable-

Kai:Yo también- dice estrechando la mano de ella, Hiromi solo sonrie,

Hiromi luego solto la mano de Kai y se dio media vuelta: Sabes me gustaria mucho que alguna ves volvamos a estar en el mismo equipo-Dice antes de apartarse de el y volver al campo de juego, Kai la observo por unos minutos pensaba seguirla pero en eso su equipo entero junto con Tyson y los otros llegaron

-----

Tsunami:Aquí estamos con un poco Kai/Hiromi

Mitsury:Sip pero porque no haces un Mitsury/ Kai

Tsuni:¬¬ Mits ya deja de molestar

Mits:Vamos apuesto a que seria un éxito

Tsuni:¬¬**No no lo hare

Mits:Podrias ser la mejor de todas

Tsuni:¬¬******Que no lo lo hare

Mits:Vamos te dare todas mis armas

Tsuni:¬¬******** Nop

Mits:Mi colección completa de fotos e imágenes de Kai

Tsuni:¬¬*************Nop

Mit:Una casa un auto,todos mis ahorros

Tsuni:¬¬*************Nop, ademas no quiero 55 guaracas y un boton

Mits:Por favor hare lo que sea pero hazlo por favor porfavor porfavor por favor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavorporfavor

Tsuni:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O***************************

Mits:Estabien pero no te enojes...ademas tampoco trate de convencerte , o rompiendote los nervios verdad?

Tsuni:GRRRRRRRR ÒÓ********

Mits:Mami...-En eso nota que alguien falta- oye por cierto y YuKiru,en eso toma una nota y la lee:

Hola chicas perdónenme pero me he ido por unos dos capis por lo menos es que tengo que hacer muchas cosas, seguramente asi arreglaran sus diferencia(Si es que existen los milagros) bueno espero que la pasen bien chau

Yukiru

Tsuni:Como que arreglar nuestras diferencias

Mitsury:Mejor sera irnos ya que ella volvera en dos capitulos y pienso completarlos pronto asi que mejor veamos en el tercero los reviews Ok

Tsuni solo asintió

Reviews PARA LEER EL SIGUIENTE


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: que comienze el partido!!**_

El partido estaba por comenzar el arbitro Seria Brian, Mientras los demás jugaban, los arqueros Kenny, y .Stiven. Tyson esperaba con ansias el silbatazo y al escucharlo, el y Kai comenzaron a pelear por la pelota, Tyson logro quitársela, mientras se dirigía a la defensa que eran los tres niños que había visto en el parque, pero en eso Tala le hizo una barrida, quitándole la pelota, y se la lanzo a Kai que la recibió con un salto Heero lo esperaba aunque el no sabia muy bien jugar football, pero estaba preparado ya que su "amiga" como el la consideraba, Hiromi, lo había ayudado, El fue directo a Kai bloqueándolo, Los dos empezaron a pelear por la pelota

Hiromi:Vamos chicos ustedes pueden!!-Dijo ella animando a los dos equipos saltando con unos pompones

Heero seguia intentando bloquear a Kai, pero el logro, engañarlo pasando, Sansón fue directo a Kai el no parecía gran cosa, pero en un momento dado Kai noto que ya no tenia la pelota, y Sansón se apodero de ella, Pasándosela a Heero, Heero corrió, pero Tala, Lo bloqueaba, En eso el pasa la pelota por atrás, causando que Lograra, confundirlo paso a Tala, e hizo un go go gogogogogogogogooooooool!!!!

Hiromi y Daichi:GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!

El equipo de Tyson llevaba la ventaja, Kai y Tala, estaban molestos era momento de revelar su arma secreta,stiven comprendió y se lo mando a Tala, el esquivo A Tyson a pesar de sus barridas e hizo una chilena (Si ven supercampones o Tsubasa entenderán) Pasándole la pelota a Kai quien fue hasta la defensa, Tyson Y Heero lo seguian, pero el notó que Sanson estaba apunto de volver a quitarle la pelota cuando

Kai: A esto lo llamo el tiro sable de llamas-Dijo mientras saltaba y lanzaba la pelota, causando a pesar de la defensa, su tiro era idéntico al ataque de Dranzer de poderoso, que metio un gol con todo y defensa y arquero

Hiromi, noto que Kenny al parecer quedo inconsciente, asi que lo sustituyeron con Daichi,

Tyson y Heero se sorprendieron con el tiro de Kai pero no se dejarian vencer, Hiromi en cambio no parecia sorprendida vio bien el juego los dos equipos iban uno a Uno Kai y Talal eran un gran equipo pero Tyson y Heero debian aprender a hacer lo mismo o sino perderían el juego...

Kai volvio a ir junto a la defensa pero Frank y Henry se le acercaron, ellos no parecían gran cosa, pero en un momento Kai pensaba utilizar su ataque en eso, Henry sostuvo la bufanda de Kai, y Frank aprovechó quitándole al pelota, cuando Kai se libero siguio al poseedor de la pelota, el solo sonrio mientras corria en ese momento el se la paso a Sanson y el a Frank quien se la paso a Tyson quien la recibió, mientras Tyson corria Tala, intento detener al gordo pero El le paso la pelota a Su hermano, El la recibió era verdad el no sabia nada de football pero debia confiar en si mismo, Asi que Esquivo a la defensa igual que Kai, Y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para meter un gol, que nadie alcanzo a Ver...En ese momento termino el primer tiempo

Heero y Tyson se acercaron a Hiromi quien los esperaba con una toalla, Ella habia visto el juego asi que les dio unos consejos,

Tyson y Heero:Segura?

Hiromi:Quieren ganar o no?

Tyson y Heero solo asintieron

Tala y Kai y Estiven estaban planeando, como ganar, mientras que cambiaban a Tala, para que sea arquero en ves de Estiven Entonces comenzó el segundo tiempo, Estiven ahora se encontraba en la defensa mientras los demás salían, en eso, Todos los otros se sorprendieron por la maniobra que utilizaron, sonó el silbato y Kai dominaba el juego, Sazón y Frank, Bloqueaban a Mauro y Jhon mientras Kris Se acercaba a gran velocidad junto con la pelota usandola como si fuera un pelota de pin pon con Kai, Henry parecía estar solo pero en eso ocurrió una doble barrida, De parte de los hermanos, a Kris rompiendo el equilibrio, Henry tomo la pelota seguido de Heero y Tyson, Y Kai, Hasta encontrarse con Estiven, En ese momento el creyó que seria imposible atravesarlo pero de nuevo utilizo la barrida pasando por debajo de el y metiendo un GO GO GO GO GOOOOL!!!

Estiven se quedo sorprendido, pero Tala lanzo la pelota muy alto, pasándosela a Kai quien se la dio a Kris que la mando a Jhon y Mauro quienes recibieron la pelota, lanzándola entre los dos utilizando el tiro doble, pero Daichi logro proteger el arco subiéndose a el y dándole una patada a la pelota que se dirigia hacia Heero, quien le lanzo la pelota a Tyson pero Kai logro robarla pasándosela a Jhon y luego A Mauro quienes luego se la lanzaron a Kai quien utilizo nuevamente su tiro sable de llamas, Haciendo entrar la pelota al Arco ya que Daichi no pudo hacer nada ya que se quedo petrificado, en eso el partido acabo en un empate

Pero alguien se les acerco aplaudiendo y era el primo, del primo, de la prima, de la sobrina, del sobrino, del tio, de la prima, de la tia, del hermano, del tio segundo, del hermano, del primo, de la hermana, de el Señor Dickenson

¿?:Vaya veo que Dikenson tenia razón cuando dijo que eran muy buenos

Hiromi:Perdone señor usted conoce al señor dickenso?

¿?:Si veras yo soy el primo, del primo, de la prima de la sobrina del sobrino, del tio de la prima de la tia del hermano del tio segundo del hermano del primo de la hermana de el Señor Dickenso

Todos:Oo ¿?

¿?:Como sea mi nombre es Mickenson

Kenny:Pues que lo trae por aquí?

Sr M:Es que he visto que ustedes son muy buenos en esto del fútbol socker, así que se me ocurrió invitarlos a participar en la competencia de Futball , alli se vera quien será el nuevo campeón de este deporte que se realizara mundialmente

Tyson:Vaya eso si lo entendí, entonces dígame donde firmo

Tala:No estoy muy convencido pero seria bueno hacer otro tipo de deporte para variar

Entonces ellos dos firmaron un contrato donde el señor M les entrego DIECISIETE BOLETOS DE AVION A México!!-

-----

REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
